Revive
by AngelofDarkness1566
Summary: 2 NEW chapters up! Clef gets killed for saving Umi from a monster. But yet he gets revived. Can he get Umi to love the new him? read and reveiw
1. death

Revive  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR  
  
Umi was sitting out in the castle gardens; a bird flew onto her shoulder, she stroked its feathers gently smiling. This bird reminded her of Clef. He had purple and blue feathers and these eyes you could just fall in love with. I'm not in love with him. She thought smiling to herself pulling her hair over her free shoulder. Umi. Clef's voice said in her head. "Yes Clef." She said staring up from the bird. The castle's being attacked; I need you down here now. "Okay." Umi said jumping up from the fountain ledge.  
  
Umi ran down the hallway and threw open a set of huge doors. "Where is it?" Her breathing heavy from sprinting there. Clef looked at her. "It just went in the garden."  
  
"I was just there." Umi exclaimed turning around and sprinting to the garden. Her sword flew out of her jewel and she peeked around the corner. The monster was slapping away at anything in sight. And I have to be the only one here when a monster attacks. Umi thought stabbing the monsters tentacle. The monster shrieked in pain and threw a tentacle behind her and whipped her back. It knocked her on the ground blood flew from her mouth as she hit the ground hard. The monster went to whip her again but it disappeared. Umi was blacking in and out of consciousness.  
  
Suddenly she awoke to Clef's face staring at her. "Umi are you okay?" He asked gently stroking her sweat-drenched hair.  
  
"Yes." She mumbled opening a smile to him. "Where'd the monster go?" She said her eyes blacking out for a moment.  
  
"I'm not sure, he disappeared." Clef said stroking her hair once more.  
  
Umi stared up over Clef. "He's...he's...right there." Umi pointed above Clef. The monster threw a tentacle at Umi but it hit Clef directly in the head throwing him against the garden walls. Umi's eyes widened at the sight. She sat up and weakly got out off of the ground. She put her hand in the air pointing it at the monster. "WATER DRAGON." She screamed with rage. The monster dissolved right when the attack hit it.  
  
Umi ran over to Clef. "Clef." She said picking up his body. There was a pool of blood lying under him. Clef opened his eyes slowly and stared into hers. Tears filled Umi's eyes.  
  
"Umi, I...I love you. I promise you I will come back." He said his head falling back against her hands.  
  
"Clef." She whispered the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Clef." She screamed burying her face in his chest.  
  
A/N: So wat did you guys think of that chapter? I hope you liked it. I want at least 2 reviews before I continue to upload. Of course I'll keep typing it. Hehe. love angelofdarkness1566 


	2. grief

Revive  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR  
  
Umi pulled away from Clef's now cold body. Tears stained his blood soaked clothes. "Clef." She whispered hugging his body. Blood drenched her clothing. She got up off the ground and picked him up. She went looking for the nearest person in the castle. She found Ferio sitting in the chair Clef had left unoccupied. She panted there for a minute. "Clef...he's...he's dead." She said tears streaming down her blood soaked face.  
  
Ferio looked at her as though she were crazy for a minute. He then ran over to her and put two fingers to Clef's neck. "He's dead." It took a minute for that answer to sink into him. "How?"  
  
"He saved me from being killed." Umi said dropping to her knees crying. Clef fell out of her arms, but Umi just picked him back up and held him close. "There was a monster in the castle and he was killed because of me."  
  
Ferio hugged her sobbing body trying to stop her from getting to uncontrollable. "What's going on?" Hikaru said walking in the room curiously. "Why's there blood all over Umi?"  
  
Ferio stared up at Hikaru and Fuu and put a finger over his lips asking them to be quiet. "Umi's asleep just let me carry her to her room then I'll tell you." Clef disappeared from Umi's arms; all that was left was his headband. Ferio carried Umi to her room and laid her on her bed. Umi flinched for a second.  
  
Ferio walked back to the other two. "Clef has...he's passed away." Ferio said looking directly in the eye. "He saved Umi from a monster than died." Ferio walked and held both girls in his arms as they sobbed.  
  
Umi awoke with the feeling of crusty stuff on her face. She ran her finger along her cheek. It looked like dry blood. Lasts nights events flickered in her mind quickly. It really occurred to her that he was dead he was gone. Tears filled her eyes as she leaned up in the bed. Something tumbled from her clothing. She picked it up. It was Clef's headband. Umi held it close to her heart. She whispered gently "I love you Clef." A tear fell on the stone.  
  
Umi sat down the headband and changed into the clothes that the sisters from Chizeta had given her. She put on the wristband that Clef had given her a magic knight. "It's all my fault he's dead." She whispered falling on the bed and crying more. While she was crying the headband glowed. In a faint whisper that no one could hear the words "I promise you I will come back were spoken." The headband disappeared.  
  
Umi wiped her eyes and stared around the room for the headband. "It's gone, it's gone, I just had it and now it's gone." She cried flinging things around the room carelessly. She never found it.  
  
A/N: Hey thank u guys so much for reviewing my story, ur so nice. tears in eyes I'm just too sentimental, anyways, I only want four reviews this time around, but I'm working on chapter 3 as we speak, still kinda stuck on one part though. Well luv you guys, Angelofdarkness1566 Oh yeah, expect to see Clef in the next chapter! 


	3. bring him back

Revive 

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR

A/N: Sorry I make the chapters so short, I'll try my best to make them longer, if I can't I'm really sorry. Slaps herself, sorry I didn't call it a headdress. ??? Does Fuu call everyone but Ferio Miss right; I'm having a little ya know brain fart. I'm **REALLY **sorry that I haven't updated but I've had the worse case of writers block on this story that I've ever had, **AND IT SUCKS.**

Umi finally came out of the shadows of her room. She walked into the corridor that Hikaru and Fuu were sitting in. Hikaru stared up from Makona to Umi. "Umi..." She paused thinking for the right words to say.

Umi sat down and stared down to the floor. "I'm so sorry Miss Umi, if there's anything I can do..." She and Hikaru reached a comforting hug around Umi as a tear sliced into her skin. Umi pulled away from them.

"There is something you can do." She whispered lightly.

"What is it?" Hikaru and Fuu answered together.

"Bring Clef back." She said her voice like ice.

"She can't do that." Hikaru said looking at Umi.

"Yes she can." Umi cried standing up quickly.

"I can do it," Fuu answered. "It probably won't turn out right though."

"I don't care. As long as Clef's back with me I don't care." She cried anger in her voice as even more tears sprang. "It's my fault he's dead I should have been stronger."

Fuu had sadness dwelling in her eyes. "I'll do it, only if that's what you really want."

"I do want it." Umi said trying to calm herself.

"If you're positively sure." Fuu said cautiously.

"I'm sure Fuu." Umi said angrily.

Fuu looked at Umi. Umi pulled away from Hikaru's hug. "I want to do this now."

"Do you have something that belongs to him?" Fuu asked..

A/N: Yes, **I REALLY NEED IDEAS**. See if I don't have ideas than that means that there's no more story and I don't want that. This is the shortest chapter I think I've ever typed for something yet. **Sobs** I'm sorry I disappointed all of the reviewers. I'll try the best I can to type the next chapter but I won't guarantee it to be up any time soon. Also because I've got school (which sucks as always) Tutoring, and dare I say it The CUTEST doggy on the face of the planet to take care of. I'm sure there's cuter though.


	4. it didn't work

Revive 

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't Magic Knight Rayearth

Umi opened Clef's door quietly and stared inside for a moment. She didn't really want anyone to know that she was in his room. "Umi." A voice boomed behind her. Umi turned around shutting the door.

"What?" Her voice was sharp. Then she saw it was Ascot. "Ascot..." She sensed the hurt coming from her remark, "I'm sorry." She walked to him and gave him a small hug, "I didn't mean to sound so, heartless."

"It's okay." Ascot said hugging her back for the brief hug. "Can we talk?" He questioned her.

"Could we wait till later, I'll come track you down okay?" She said giving a small smile that was unlike herself.

"Yeah." Ascot said returning her smile and walking down the hallway.

Umi looked back at Clef's door. She opened it once more and entered. The room was dark. Umi stumbled around until she found light. She found one of his other headdresses sitting on the bedside table. "This should work." She said sitting on the bed and looking at it. But it brought tears to her eyes. "I'm wasting time." She mumbled getting up and wiping away the tears quickly.

Umi walked down the hallway and into the great hall. (What ever it's called) She spotted Fuu and Hikaru automatically. "Here." She handed the headdress to Fuu.

"I'll try my best." Fuu said giving Umi a look. "If it doesn't work Umi, I'm very sorry. I would like to try this alone if that's okay with you."

"It's fine." Umi said, "As long as you try." Umi gave Fuu a hug and wished her luck.

Umi sat her arms linked around her knees. The door opened to the room Fuu was in. She stood up quickly and rushed over to Fuu. "How'd it go?" Umi asked having her hope high.

"I'm really, not sure but I tried my best." Fuu said her eyes were sad as she watched Umi.

Hikaru ran over and hugged Umi and Fuu who were holding in their tears. "It's okay to cry." Hikaru said.

They all just cried.

**Somewhere Else**

Eyes opened slowly on the now conscious body. "Welcome back your highness." A girl in elegant clothes said smiling to the man.

"Where am I?"

A/N: Yeah, I'm sure that chapters short too. I'm really sorry, but right now I'm working on chapter five hoping it will turn out pretty good


	5. A New Person

Revive 

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth

"You're in the Kingdom of Styx," (Weird I know, I couldn't really think of a name at the time) the girl walked to the end of his bed and picked up a tray with a little bit of food on it. "I'm sure you are hungry."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Well don't you remember Zeo? I'm Mina, your servant." Mina gave him a suspicious look. She laid the tray of food on his lap. "Eat up, your parents want to see you as soon as you're done eating."

"Thank you." Clef said smiling kindly to Mina.

"Your welcome." Mina left the room letting him eat in peace.

Clef picked at his food, his thoughts were on _Cephiro…_He thought. A knock sounded on his door. "Zeo, are you awake?"

"Yes." He answered putting the tray on the floor and throwing his feet over the side of the bed. He stood up and went to get the door.

"Good morning my love." A girl got on her toes and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

Clef was taken aback. _Who _was this girl? "Zeo, are you okay?" The girl asked question in her eyes.

Clef shook his head. "Yes, I'm fine. Would you mind if I got out of my nightclothes and into something more comfortable."

"No, not at all." She said shutting the door for him.

Clef plopped down on his bed and sighed. _Who am I? Well I know who I am but the problem is I'd rather be back in my old body, why can't anything be simple. Wait that girl, could she be my fiancée? I hope not. _Clef thought deeply. He stared up into a mirror in front of him. He was taller, that was a plus. His eyes were lavender and his hair looked the same but was a dark blue. (Yeah, it wasn't the best description but I hope it was brief enough)

His thoughts turned to Umi as a picture of her flashed in his mind. _She must feel terrible; terrible is not even the word to cover it. _A tear slid down his cheek, "I miss her." He whispered.

Clef put a hand to his cheek wiping away his tear. He stood up and walked over to his dresser sorting through some clothes. He just threw on something that looked princely. He walked out of his room and stared down the huge hallway.

"Zeo, son." A man with a crown said throwing him into a hug. "Decided to join the living once more have you."

"Yes…Father." He guessed.

"Good, we're to discuss our meeting with Cephiro about becoming ally's. (Hopefully I got that right word I think I did)" His voice rung in his ears like a bell.

This man was quite too loud and way too cheerful. Clef looked down the guard-lined hallway. Out of nowhere the father spoke. "So you and Cecile are going to get married soon. I'm going to miss you son." He said all too proudly.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you father." The words came to him automatically. They weren't even his.

**Back In Cephiro**

Umi picked a flower from a tree. She was back to the living. She was still upset about Clef's death but she couldn't help to feel that everything was going to be okay. "Umi." Ascot yelled.

She turned around and faced him. "Yes Ascot, what is it?"

Ascot stuttered for a moment. "I'm glad you're on the road to recovery about…you know." He said staring down at the ground guiltily.

"It'd okay Ascot. I didn't mean to worry anyone, especially you, Fuu, and Hikaru." Umi spoke softly, "I just miss him that's all."

"Would you like to help me gather fruit?" Ascot asked looking into her blue eyes. (I know I got the idea from the book)

"Sure." She said smiling, "I'll help gladly."

A/N: Yeah, I thought that that chapter turned out pretty good. It all depends on you. I'm very sorry it took so long to update, I just had ideas pop into my head the other day so I figured don't just discontinue the fic, update! Anyways please no flames. I **hope** you guys liked it.


End file.
